One Shot Destiny
by seeusouperva
Summary: O que fazer quando você odeia qualquer data comemorativa que envolva relacionamentos? Bella Swan odiava o dia dos namorados e amava o Halloween, até que na adolescência até mesmo Halloween era para lembrar a todos quem tinha o namoro mais romântico e o casal que melhor se apresentava nas festas de Halloween. Foi por isso que Bella resolveu naquele Halloween mudar. (sinopse completa


**One Shot - Destiny**

 **Autora:** Amanda Alonso

 **Beta:** Tamires Caroline

 **Sipper:** Bella e Edward

 **Sinopse:** O que fazer quando você odeia qualquer data comemorativa que envolva relacionamentos? Bella Swan odiava o dia dos namorados e amava o Halloween, até que na adolescência até mesmo Halloween era para lembrar a todos quem tinha o namoro mais romântico e o casal que melhor se apresentava nas festas de Halloween. Foi por isso que Bella resolveu naquele Halloween mudar. A jovem só não contava que estava no meio de uma briga de deuses (literalmente), mas ninguém consegue deter o sr. Destino.

Eu sempre odiei o dia dos namorados, também sempre odiei natal, ano novo ou qualquer outra comemoração que me lembrava que eu era solteira. Eu amava o Halloween, isso até que entrei na adolescência e tive que parar de pedir doçuras ou travessuras e iniciaram as festas, onde tinha mais um lembrete de que eu era uma solteirona.

Ok mente, eu sei que tenho apenas 17 quase 18 anos, mas eu nunca se quer beijei na boca! Meu cupido deve me odiar.

Esse ano tudo seria diferente, sim eu estava convicta que beijaria alguém é se tivesse sorte perderia o v-card, ou não me chamo Isabella Swan!

Quando conto para as pessoas sobre esse meu pensamento de odiar datas que me lembre o motivo de estar solteira, elas pensam que estou exagerando, mas não é verdade. Todas as vezes que eu gostava de alguém e essa pessoa parecia gostar de mim, algo magicamente fazia ele desencantar, ou até mesmo eu me desencantava da pessoa. Quando combinava de beija-la e perder logo o BV, alguma coisa acontecia. Um temporal que impossibilitava as pessoas de saírem da cidade, eu quebrava o braço, o pai do rapaz recebia uma oferta maravilhosa e tinha que mudar de cidade... É sério, muita coisa acontecia.

Meu melhor amigo, Mike, também era BV, mas ele não ligava pra isso, falava que não se interessava por homens ou mulheres e que ficava feliz de ver o amor entre as pessoas. Já nosso outro melhor amigo Tyler, ele era aqueles rapazes que "come quieto" somente nós sabíamos que ele pegava muitas mulheres. Eu aparentemente era a única que ele não se interessava, isso me deixava frustrada.

Foi com esse pensamento que resolvi ir de diabinha sexy na festa de Halloween esse ano, diferente dos outros anos o castelo Malbory estaria aberto para sua grande festa. Este era um castelo comentado por ser mal-assombrado, muitos idiotas invadiam o local a noite e diziam que era mau assombrada. Eu revirei os olhos lembrando, só tinha garoto idiota nessa cidade, tenho sorte dos meus amigos não serem nesse nível de idiotice.

Ok, eu sei, todos os garotos são idiotas (as garotas também) e mesmo assim quero perder meu bv e meu v-cardcom eles? Com certeza que sim! Não vou propor amor eterno, apenas tirar esse "encosto" da minha vida.

Encarei o relógio e vi que já era hora de começar a me arrumar, estava quase com tudo pronto em cima da cama, quando senti uma brisa forte entrar no quarto e me arrepiei dos pés a cabeça. Pisquei os olhos e olhei para a janela trancada, dei de ombros pensando que era coisa da minha mente como sempre, mas assim que me virei um grito saiu da minha garganta. Meu coração disparou, o ar me faltou e sentei na cama.

—Quem diabos é você? - Exigi para a bela morena que estava a minha frente, seus cabelos eram de um castanho maravilhoso e quase pedi a ela qual creme ela passa. Sua pele tão branca quanto a porcelana, seus olhos eram azuis cor do céu, nunca vi cor tão bonita quanto essa, seu corpo se moldava perfeitamente em seu vestido branco puro e chegava a dar até ar. Quando ouviu a palavra "diabo" a mulher magnífica fez uma careta. Eu estava assustada demais para ser polida.

—Por favor, não fale palavrão. – Sua voz era como sinos e eu fiquei encantada.- Mas respondendo sua pergunta nada pertinente, sou seu anjo da guarda, Bella.

—Você só pode estar brincando comigo...- Falei em choque e então comecei a rir histericamente, duas lágrimas chegaram a escorrer por meus olhos. Vendo aquele ser magnífico sério, arqueei uma sobrancelha.- Onde está suas asas então? – Perguntei irônica.

—Eu guardo elas para um melhor momento. – Já estava ficando impaciente.

Ate que o quarto ficou iluminado, ela ficou de uma cor dourada e prateada, de suas costas apareceram belas asas brancas, brilhantes, enormes, que deixavam meu quarto extremamente pequeno, ainda sem acreditar e abismada com aquela magnitude toda me aproximei e toquei, as penas eram quentes, eu sentia o sangue fluindo, além de tudo o local era macio. Senti o ar me faltar, tudo rodou e ficou escuro.

Não sei quanto tempo levei desacordada, mas ao sentir um cheiro forte que fazia meus olhos arderem abri os olhos e olhei ao redor. O alívio foi momentâneo, eu realmente tinha um anjo da guarda.

—Você é real... – Falei chocada e ela revirou os olhos.

—Claro que sou real, eu cuido de você desde quando você nasceu e você costumava falar comigo quando mais nova. -Ela deu um sorriso brilhante na minha direção.

Flashes de quando eu era pequena veio na minha mente, eu brincando no parquinho na areia com minha amiga, eu no balanço com minha amiga, até mesmo neste quarto ela estava e ofeguei.

—Kath! – Pulei e a abracei com força. – Você existiu, não era fruto da minha imaginação! Por que você sumiu?

—Desculpe Bella, foi preciso... – Ela disse me abraçando forte e me reconfortado. Lembro de Kath, ela quem sempre cuidou de mim quando minha mãe desnaturada me deixava sozinha nos lugares. – Mas jamais te abandonei, sempre te protegendo... É por isso que eu apareci hoje de novo. – Ela suspirou.- Bella você não pode ir nessa festa... – Olhei para ela de forma indignada.

—Como assim não posso ir na festa? Eu preciso beijar pela primeira vez antes de ir pra faculdade, no mínimo! – Disse frustrada. – Eu já fui desastrada o suficiente para ter um cupido que só erra o alvo dos meus romances.

—O problema nunca foi seu cupido. -Ela disse bufando. A encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.- Eu que impedia você de se apaixonar ao longo do tempo.

—Você fez o que? – Gritei indignada. – Você tem noção de como minha vida era tediosa sem ter beijado nenhum daqueles meninos? Eu poderia beijar qualquer boca se não fosse por você! – Apontei apertando seu peito com o dedo.

—Eu estava te protegendo de muito mais do que um coração machucado. – Ela disse entre dentes.- Você acha que vive em um mundo todo cor de rosa? Nicholas era um demônio que se fantasiou de garoto de doze anos pra beijar garotas virgens e se alimentar da alma dela, você teve sorte de eu apenas quebrar a perna dele. E Richard, aquele bastardo! Era um lobisomem que arranca o coração de todas as garotas que não são destinadas a ele e não me lembre de Miller, ele era um demônio, literalmente, eu quase não consegui afastar ele de perto de você, sua sorte é que sou muito forte e poderosa para que ele não te atingisse, infelizmente não consegui mata-lo a tempo de impedir ele de roubar a alma de outra pobre criança humana... – Ela balançou a cabeça e eu a encarei chocada.

-Você só pode estar mentindo! Isso não existe! – Falei para mim mesma do que pra ela. Ela me encarou com uma cara irônica.

—Se anjos existem, porque outras criaturas não podem existir também? – Ela tinha um ponto. –Você deveria se lembrar do último ataque Bella... A última vez que eu apareci para você... – Sua voz era quase magoada.

Imediatamente minha mente vagou para longe, exatamente quando eu tinha sete anos, havia um celeiro próximo a fazenda do vovô Swan, eu estava brincando com minha amiga Kath de boneca, nós duas dávamos risadas e eu amava as asas dela, ela me disse que quando eu perdesse o medo de altura me levaria para voar. O sol estava forte, brilhava quase tanto quanto as asas de Kath, mas eu gostava, me sentia em casa. Era como se nada fosse me atingir é algo me dizia que nada me atingiria.

De repente, uma sombra negra aparece na porta do celeiro e avança diretamente na minha direção, mas Kath entra na minha frente e começa a lutar, eu como toda criança começo a gritar de medo. Os olhos do homem eram vermelhos bem escuros, quase negros, seus dentes eram pontiagudos e tentava todo custo morder Kath, mas por alguma razão ele não conseguia. Uma outra sombra apareceu e me agarrou pelo braço, lembro que gritei o nome de Kathquando ela tirou um objeto pontiagudo parecia uma espada, mas era do tamanho de uma faca e enfiou no coração do primeiro homem, ela correu em minha direção e achei que eu iria morrer, mas ela acertou exatamente onde o coração do segundo homem estava se desintegrando completamente em cima de mim.

Depois disso lembro de uma luz forte tomar conta de mim e então eu desmaiei para acordar horas depois com meus pais e avós preocupados, com minha saúde mental principalmente.

—Eu me lembro, você me defendeu de vampiros... – Falei sussurrando e arfando.

—Sim, Bella... Você tem um pequeno imã para problemas e eu tenho muito trabalho para conseguir te proteger... – Ela fez uma careta.- Essa noite os monstros todos estarão a solta e eu não vou conseguir te proteger, ainda mais esta noite... Por favor, fique em casa...

—Olha Kath, eu te amo, mas não vou deixar de ir em uma festa porque você, um anjo, está me dizendo... Preciso de diversão, distração e eu vou fazer isso. – Bati o pé e ela bufou irritada.

Poderia estar fazendo birra, poderia ser a maior loucura da minha vida desafiar meu anjo, mas eu iria nessa festa. Assim, duas horas depois estávamos as duas prontas e a caminho da festa na mansão. Perguntei para Kath se alguém veria ela e ela disse que sim, pois essa noite era a noite que todos os seres místicos eram vistos a olho nu.

Entramos na mansão Malbory, eu estava extremamente ansiosa. Do lado de fora haviam várias abóboras, espantalhos e até mesmo fantasmas, a mansão estava sombria, mas a música rolava alta no local. Katy entrou comigo, ela estava bem tensa, deveria ser por não estar acostumada a interagir com humanos. Avisei a ela antes de sairmos de casa que estávamos impecáveis.

Eu estava com minha fantasia de diabinha, era um vestido vermelho vinho com saltos e um rabinho, Kath depois de rir me arrumou até um Tridentpara completar meu look, a minha maquiagem era os olhos escuros e lábios vermelhos sangue, não sei qual mágica que Kath fez que eles ficaram carnudos e enormes. Meus cabelos castanhos avermelhados caiam em cascatas soltas pelas minhas costas, fazendo pequenas ondas.

Já Kath estava vestida de bruxa, um vestido preto colado ao corpo, tão curto quanto o meu, uma capa vermelha e um chapéu de bruxa, seus cabelos castanhos estavam lisos, com seus lábios carnudos também vermelhos e maquiagem escura. Nós estávamos de matar.

E eu iria perder minha virgindade, hoje.

Do lado de dentro da mansão haviam mais fantasmas, alguns eu ri pois pareciam bem reais, haviam também armaduras que se mexiam, além de abóboras, velas, teias de aranha falsa e tudo o que pudesse completar o ambiente para deixar algo mais macabro e assombrado. Havia muitas pessoas da escola, mas também tinha muita gente desconhecida, me arrepiei ao ver uma fantasia de vampiro, era real demais.

—Ei, Bella, vou buscar alguma coisa para bebermos, ok? – Eu assenti. Não precisei dizer para ela procurar algo que não estivesse batizado, como meu anjo da guarda era sua obrigação saber que eu não bebia nada com álcool.

Procurei meus amigos por aquela multidão, foi quando meus olhos bateram na escada e meu mundo parou. Havia um homem, extremamente lindo, seus cabelos cor loiro bronze com um estilo mais bagunçado, sua pele era branca, não conseguia ver seus olhos direito, mas meu coração disparou quando vi eles. Seus dentes de vampiro estavam a mostra e era a melhor fantasia de vampiro que eu já vi.

Suas roupas eram negras, diferente dos outros que usavam capas ele estava bem humanizado, mas não me importei, ele era a coisa mais bonita da face da terra e meu coração disparou, senti as pernas bambas é meu cérebro clicou; "é ele!"É com ele que vou perder meu v-card! Passei a língua pelos lábios e ele sorriu torto e piscou, seus olhos também me encaravam de forma maliciosa.

—Ah o amor... – Mike disse e pulei assustada.

—O que? – Pisquei me virando para ele e rindo.- Olá Mike, hey Tyler!

—Esses jovens, todos apaixonados, me deixa tão feliz! -Mike disse rindo como se estivesse bêbado e eu acabei rindo junto.- Ei Bella...

—Você está gata... -Tyler disse rindo e notei que ele estava tenso.- Achei que ficaria em casa essa noite... – Encarei Tyler que estava vestido de demônio sexy com uma sobrancelha ironicamente arqueada.

—E perder a chance de continuar com meu v-card? De jeito nenhum! – Resmunguei e notei que os dois riram nervosos. Observei a fantasia de Mike e fiquei confusa. – Ué, que fantasia é essa?

\- É a fantasia de um cupido sombrio, existem dois tipos de cupido, os do bem que flecha as pessoas para se amarem para o resto da vida e o cupido do mal, que flecha as pessoas para terem relacionamento abusivo, o cupido verdadeiro e puro representa o vermelho, este representa o preto. – Ele sorriu e eu ri de volta. Mike era a melhor pessoa para nos dizer sobre mitologia, ele estudava a fundo a história por trás de cada coisa.

—Oh-ou... – Tyler disse assustado e Mike encarou o mesmo local ficando branco. – Kath?! – Falou de olhos arregalados. Nesse momento meu anjo da guarda passou voando, era somente um borrão e empurrou Mike até a porta.

—Seu cupido de merda! Desfaça agora essa flecha de amor lançada! -Ela gritou entre dentes e sorte que a música estava baixa e ninguém ouvia. Mas espera, Mike era um cupido? O que?

—Eu não posso! É o destino! Foi mamãe que lançou a flecha não eu.- Mike dizia tremendo de medo e quase roxo.

—Kath solte ele... E podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Exigi.

—Explico sim, Bella, explico assim que sairmos daqui... -Kath começou a me puxar, mas Tyler nos parou.

—Kath, é tarde demais, ela deveria ter saído daqui antes das dez horas, já é quase meia noite...

—Vocês podem me dizer o que raios está acontecendo aqui? Você se conhecem? Desde quando? E Mike é cupido? Você tem mãe? Você não era órfão? – Eu já estava ficando impaciente já. Kath respirou fundo e me puxou para um corredor, Mike e Tyler nos seguindo.

Entramos em uma biblioteca gigantesca e ouvi Tyler gemendo ao notar o local, não me importei, não ainda, precisava de explicações.

—Bella, lembra que eu disse que seres mitológicos existiam? -Assenti.- Então, Deus existe, anjos, demônios, Lúcifer, tudo é real. Vampiros, lobisomens, metamorfos, fantasmas entre outros seres também existem e com isso, existem os deuses pagãos, mais especificamente os deuses gregos. Eles vivem em uma luta constante entre si para mostrar quem é o mais forte, mas há as trevas. Hades tentou segurar os demônios e monstros comandados por Lúcifer, mas ele não conseguiu, diferente do segundo, Hades é um cara legal...

—Minha mãe é a deusa do amor, Afrodite. – Mike disse.- Sou um cupido, por isso não me apaixono e os casais que eu gosto se apaixonam, disse que era órfão pois não tem como chegar e dizer: "Hei Bella, sou filho da Afrodite, deusa do amor e sou um cupido..." Você me acharia louco. -Mike disse e assenti, eu realmente o acharia louco.

—Já eu sou um inccubus, meu pai engravidou minha mãe e desapareceu, diferente dos outros inccubus que nascem desde sempre sendo somente demônios, eu tenho um lado humano, normalmente Mike e eu era para nos odiar, mas eu sou bem humano, no fim somos amigos.

—E eles são inofensivos, caso contrário eu jamais deixaria você ser amiga deles.- Kath disse.

—Por isso todos os caras que eu dizia gostar de apaixonadamente por mim, por você ser um cupido... -Murmurei e todos assentiram. – E você desfazia? - Apontei para Kath que sorriu sem graça assentindo. Me sentei na cadeira.

—Mike é uma criança... -Ele bufou e ela o ignorou.- Foi fácil eu destruir as flechas dele, mas Afrodite é mais forte, mas nada irá me impedir de desfazer esse feitiço de amor...

—Que feitiço?

De repente a porta se abre com força e meu coração dispara, meu homem do cabelo de ouro estava ali, próximo a mim. Seus olhos eram dourados claro, quase amarelos e ele era ainda mais lindo pessoalmente. Ele me encarou e sorriu amorosamente e sorri junto. Sua face ficou sombria quando Kath entrou na frente.

—Não olhe para ela! -Ela gritou e ele rosnou. Fiquei nervosa, o que está acontecendo?

—Você não vai desfazer o feitiço! Ela é minha prometida! – Ele gritou.

—Só por cima do meu cadáver! – Kath gritou, meu homem de cabelos bronze sorriu e disse algo "Com prazer" e atacou, antes que ele pudesse vir para frente ele foi jogado na prateleira e vi uma barreira se erguer ao mesmo tempo em que as asas de Kath apareceram. – Sua bruxinha de merda, seus feitiços são fracos e não me atingem! – O que quer que seja bateu contra a barreira e voou contra alguém.

Eu não via nada, Kath estava na minha frente, Mike e Tyler ao meu lado e me impedia de ver com clareza. Isso estava me deixando irritada.

—Sua vadia! – Uma voz fina soou, vi o brilho das asas de Kath se movimentarem e então a faca dela apareceu.

—JÁ CHEGA! – Gritei com raiva e todos pararam.- Vocês vão parar de me ignorar ou vão me explicar o que está acontecendo? -Bati o pé com força no chão. Posso ser humana, mas ainda sou uma pessoa ativa nas minhas decisões.- Kath pare de tentar matar o rapaz! – Querendo ou não eu me preocupava com aquele homem era como se fosse amor à primeira vista. – E vai me dizer ou vou ter que adivinhar? –Grunhi irritada, ela suspirou.

—Ok, mas não vou baixar a guarda. – Eu não sabia que ela era tão teimosa. –A trezentos anos atrás, Afrodite e Eros entraram em uma briga para ver quem era mais forte, o amor puro, ou o amor abusivo e possessivo, então eles disseram que em uma noite nasceria dois amores, um forte e puro, outro forte e abusivo. A mulher seria a humana, ela não teria o sentimento ruim dentro de si, apenas sentimentos puros, mas o amor puro dela não seria revelado, até cento e cinquenta anos atrás quando nasceram dois humanos. Um teria o amor abusivo e o outro o possessivo, ambos se apaixonariam pela humana, um levaria ela para a vida eterna e plena, o outro para o sofrimento dá morte, pois ambos se tornariam vampiros. – Ela trincou os dentes. –Deus, odiando as atitudes dos deuses, incumbiu que todos os anjos ajudariam a proteger cada mulher, pois ele ama seus filhos e não acha certo eles envolverem seus filhos nestas brigas, já basta nosso irmão Lúcifer! Então Isabella, eu vou desfazer esse feitiço pois cuidei de você durante dezoito anos para deixar você morrer na mão desse vampiro!

—Você sabia antes que seria eu? -Perguntei tentando não desmaiar. Você é uma mulher forte, Bella, você lidou com dois vampiros quando criança, lidar com uma guerra de deuses não é tão ruim. Kathsuspirou.

—Não, eu só saberia que seria essa noite, por isso não queria que você viesse eu não queria me arriscar. -Ela suspirou fundo. -Vamos desfazer esse feitiço, Afrodite e Eros não são tão fortes.

—Nós não temos muito tempo. – Kath disse se virando. Mike e Tyler a acompanharam.

—Vocês sabiam? – Perguntei aos meus amigos ainda chocada. Mike sorriu triste e Tyler encolheu os ombros.

—Todos nós nascemos no mundo sobrenatural, Bella, é claro que sabíamos. Minha mãe sempre me contou e pediu para eu ficar longe dessa briga, pois ela sabe que eu sou pequeno perto dos deuses. -Tyler encolheu os ombros.

—E bem, meu caso minha mãe é a benfeitora da profecia, claro que eu saberia... -Mike sorriu triste.- Mas se soubesse que você seria a atingida, eu teria te afastado e te protegido mais, você é minha melhor amiga e dou minha vida para você. -Mike disse solicito.

—Ninguém que está na minha proteção vai morrer. – Kath disse com raiva e se aproximou da mesa. – Onde tem uma pena?

—Por favor, pare! – Todos encararam meu homem, que descobri ser vampiro, meu coração ainda batia extremamente forte por ele. Era como se eu não respirasse. – Eu não sou o gêmeo do mau, eu sou Edward Cullen, o príncipe dos vampiros, o mais velho por cinco minutos na linha de sucessão vampírica, eu jamais matei um humano, minha dieta é sangue animal, eu esperei por cento e cinquenta anos que o amor dá minha vida aparecesse e torci por anos que meu amor fosse diferente do meu irmão, jamais quis fazer parte disso, mas é fato que me apaixonei à primeira vista por ela...

—Exatamente! Você foi o primeiro amor, se eu não desfazer agora isso vai mata-la! E eu prefiro um vampiro morto do que minha protegida... -Kath disse a palavra quase cuspindo e eu estava dividida.

Eu sentia algo forte por esse Edward, como ele disse era amor à primeira vista, mas e se isso fosse o amor abusivo? E se esses olhos dourados fossem enganosos? Eu queria muito perder meu bv, ainda mais se fosse com o amor dá minha vida, mas não me arriscaria a perder minha vida por meu bv, eu não estava tão desesperada assim.

—Olhe nos meus olhos anjo, você pode ver se eu estou mentindo ou não, você saberia... -Sua voz era uma súplica. Ouvi e vi Kath suspirar e fechar os olhos.

—Eu sei, mas no momento minha desconfiança é maior, prefiro não me arriscar... A não ser que... -Ela sorriu e olhou para Mike.

—Não vou fazer nada de errado! -Mike negou e Kath revirou os olhos.

—Vocês são tão crianças, tem tantas lutas para lutarem... – Ela suspirou e puxou Mike na direção de Edward. -Mike você é filho de Afrodite, reconhece quando um amor é puro ou não, ele terá a marca de sua mãe e junto com minha verdade absoluta veremos se ele é o amor dá vida de Bella ou se vai ser a morte para ela.

—Como pude me esquecer disso? -Mike resmungou e bufei. Eu não sei qual dos meus amigos é o pior, cruzei os braços e esperei ansiosamente. – Mas temos que ir logo, temos que desfazer antes da meia noite... – Mike disse e resmunguei qual o problema desse povo com a meia noite?

Observei a mão de Mike espalmada com a mão de Kath acima da dele, ambos levaram as mãos até o pescoço de Edward e então uma luz branca envolveu os três, aos poucos um brilho vermelho envolvia todo o corpo de Edward, assim como do nada o mesmo brilho envolveu meu corpo, os olhos dourados dele ficou azul brilhante, quando do lado esquerdo, bem acima onde fica o coração de Edward quando um círculo com um risco e uma cruz o que geralmente representa o sexo feminino e da cor vermelha surgiu do nada, formando uma flecha com um coração e veio em minha direção e eu me senti cambalear e Tyler me segurar.

—Graças a Deus, é o símbolo de Afrodite! – Kath falou e eu da ironia da palavra. Edward sorriu e veio ao meu encontro com a ajuda de Kath. – Você não, bruxa! Não confio em você! – Observei a mulher pequena de cabelos espetados e negros, era irônico ela ser uma bruxa sendo que ela estava vestida de fada.

Levei meus olhos até a figura que apareceu em minha frente e sorri para Edward. Ele sorriu de volta. Quando suas mãos tocaram as minhas, ouvi sinos serem trocados e outra vez o mundo parou. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo e mais uma vez eu quase consegui vê-la. As grandes mãos de Edward foram até minha cintura e as minhas foram até seus ombros, minhas pernas eram gelatinas.

—Eu sei que deveríamos nos conhecer melhor, mas eu não consigo...

—Pelo amor de Deus! Me beija logo... – O interrompi e ouvi alguns risos, além da melodia do riso dele.

Seus lábios colaram nos meus e parecia que fogos estavam sendo explodidos ao meu redor, seus lábios se movimentavam com delicadeza, sua língua pediu passagem e eu prontamente segui. Nossas línguas exploravam uma a outra, meus dedos foram até os cabelos dele é Edward me abraçou com paixão. O beijo que começou calmo, ficou cada vez mais quente e eu estava cada vez mais animada me esfregando em Edward.

Quando suas mãos começaram a descer para minha bunda e eu feliz com o caminho que ela estava seguindo, ouvi um grito ensurdecedor é uma explosão. Me separei de Edward que me colocou atrás dele e vi uma cópia idêntica a Edward na porta.

—Edmund, saia da minha casa e da minha festa! – Edward disse para sua cópia que me encarava com olhos maliciosos.

—Oras irmãozinho, você está com minha mulher e eu vou ter ela. – Ele entrou dentro da sala e ficou irritado ao ver Mike. – A deusa não é mais forte que o deus, vai por mim, o filho de Afrodite não vai me impedir, ninguém nesta sala me impedirá! A morena é minha. – A cópia do Edward que segundo ele mesmo era seu irmão Edmund, estava louco. Seus olhos eram vermelhos, seus cabelos desgrenhados, tremi de medo atrás de tentou dar um passo, mas foi impedido pela proteção que Kath fazia, ele rosnou.- Matem a bruxa!

Um homem alto e musculoso jogou uma faca em direção de Kath, ao mesmo tempo que ela jogou a faca dela no homem grandão, as duas facas ultrapassaram a barreira ao mesmo tempo. A faca que atingiria ela foi segurada com a mão esquerda enquanto a outra faça atingiu direto o peito do homem musculoso e Kath riu diante dos olhos arregalados dos outros.

—Hum, acho que erraram um pouco a mira... – As asas de Kath que haviam sido escondidas e eu nem notei apareceram outra vez. – Ninguém vai tocar na minha protegida!

—Veja só, temos um anjo aqui. – Ele falou irônico. – Você pode ter matado um único vampiro e desintegrado ele, mas quero ver matar dez demônios.

—Pode mandar! Eu sou uma guerreira! Acha que isso pode me afetar? De jeito nenhum!

Uma explosão aconteceu e então a gritaria começou no andar de baixo, tudo ficou escuro, ouvia a janela tentar ser quebrada e arregalei os olhos eu não conseguia ver nada por causa do blackout, de repente me colocaram um óculos e eu pude ver claramente o que acontecia. Vários demônios horripilantes apareciam na porta e tentavam entrar na barreira de Kath, sua barreira de transparente ficou azul e nada saia ou entrava.

—Precisamos levar Bella lá em cima! – Edward disse me protegendo, olhei para seu rosto e suas presas estavam pra fora. – A biblioteca não vai durar muito tempo... -, Só então notei que as paredes estavam tremendo e eu me agarrei a Edward. O que? Eu era humana!

—Vocês não vão atingir o anjo! – Ouvi a voz de Tyler, quando olhei para meu amigo ele estava ladeando Kath a protegendo. – Você não vai estar sozinha, Kath...

—Dando as costas para seus irmãos, Tyler? – Um cara com um sorriso macabro disse e eu tremi.

—Não venha com gracinhas agora! Vocês nunca me aceitaram por ser um híbrido e até agora o anjo não me espancou como vocês fizeram! – Ele cuspiu na cara do outro o que deixou o monstro ainda mais furioso e tentou passar a barreira de Kath e foi desintegrado. Engoli em seco, meu cérebro era humano, eu dava graças a Deus, olhei para o céu é gritei.

—É um fantasma aquilo? – Gritei a tempo de ver ele atravessar e me agarrar pelos cabelos, ouvi várias pessoas xingando, eu inclusive. – Me solta! Isso dói! – Eu tentava segurar em algo e não conseguia. De repente tudo parou de puxar e fiquei aliviada. – Obrigada! – Agradeci olhando pra cima e vendo Edward com uma barra de ferro, ele sorriu torto.

—Não precisa agradecer... – Ele piscou e beijou minha testa, meu coração disparou.- Kath, sua barreira serve para fantasmas também? – Ela assentiu com uma careta.

—Sim, mas é muita coisa para eu pensar... Proteger vocês, principalmente Isabella é minha prioridade, mas não vou deixar vocês aqui desamparados, mas a barreira anti fantasma consome muito minha energia, se eu não fosse ter que andar... – Ela murmurou resmungando.

—Você não tem um local que é cheio de ferro? Talvez isso nos ajude. – Dei a ideia é todos assentiram. – Podemos ir correndo, eu me defendo dos fantasmas... – Peguei a barra de ferro. – Ninguém vai morrer hoje! A não ser quem é contra os bonzinhos.

—Estou reunindo meus fantasmas telepaticamente. – Edward disse. – Eles podem lutar contra os outros fantasmas, eles não irão morrer e atrasarão a maioria... – Ele completou. – Estou convocando meus convidados a nós protegerem...

—Não dá, Edward. Eles estão protegendo os humanos contra outros vampiros. – Kath disse. – Os anjos protetores das mulheres estão ali, alguns anjos protetores dos homens também estão lutando, mas são todos crianças... – Ela disse fazendo careta, arqueei minha sobrancelha.

—Quem não é criança pra você? – Perguntei e ela riu brilhante.

—Vamos logo pessoal, estamos perdendo tempo! – Mike disse e olhou para a baixinha. – Edward, qual o problema dela? Não era para ela defende-lo?

—Alice, o que você... ? – Edward parou de falar quando uma nuvem negra apareceu na sala.

—Oras Edward, nunca estive com você de verdade, estava apenas fingindo gostar de ser comandada por você. – A tal Alice sorriu macabramente. – Eu informei seu irmão sobre a noite de hoje e disse a ele que a protegida dele estará aqui. – Ela riu de forma sinistra. – Vai ser o máximo ver ele te torturar e torturar a bela Isabella. – Ela riu ao mesmo tempo que Edward grunhiu e pulou no pescoço de Alice.

—Edward! NÃO! – Kath gritou, mas era tarde, Edward havia matado Alice e ao mesmo tempo foi jogado ao longe e por cima dele um corpo enorme três vezes maior o atingiu e o jogou contra a parede. Eu não pensei muito, apenas pensei que estavam matando meu amor e agi. – Bella! PARA!- Não parei a tempo, mandei o ferro em minhas mãos nas costas do monstro que atacava Edward ao mesmo tempo que senti alguém puxar meu braço e gritei de dor.

—Bella! – Edward gritou, rasgou a garganta do monstro e voou por cima de mim em um pulo, chorei de dor e me senti ser envolvida por Kathe logo em seguida as mãos ensanguentadas de Edward, olhei para ele que sorria preocupado e me virei vendo um corpo sem cabeça.

—Vocês dois são inconsequentes! – Kathresmungava enquanto eu via a luz cor de rosa sair de seus dedos e curar meu braço que doía. – Ninguém sai do currículo! Edward eu já iria mata-la! Eu posso ser um ano da guarda, mas antes fui guerreira! Quem ataca humanos é meu dever destruir, assim como destruir qualquer demônio que exista. – Tyler resmungou.- Fique quieto mocinho, ainda estou pensando se deixo vivo. – Ela disse, mas eu sorri para Tyler, ela gostava dele, só não dava o braço a torcer.

—Precisamos sair daqui logo, você já está ficando com os olhos roxos Kath. – Tyler disse e só então vi que minha amiga estava realmente com os olhos quase roxos, ela deveria estar cansada. – Vamos manter Bella no meio, para pegarem elas terão que nos matar primeiro.

Todos concordaram, menos eu é claro, mas eles não me ouviam é isso era um absurdo! Era da minha vida que estavam falando. Começamos a sair da biblioteca na formação correta e o caos estava instalado, eu com meus óculos via tudo perfeitamente bem. Tinha gente correndo de um lado para o outro, gritando, os fantasmas que achei ser de mentira eram de verdade e eles lutavam contra outros fantasmas, havia vampiros lutando contra demônios e vampiros contra vampiros.

Vi alguns anjos lutando protegendo alguns humanos, vi humanos mortos e meu coração se partiu, eles eram meus conhecidos da escola. Uma certa me chocou, um homem com orelhas pontiagudase corpo peludo, mas com aparecia de homem, estava com um coração na mão enquanto comia aquele órgão. Senti a ânciavir e quase vomitei de verdade.

—Por isso odeio lobisomens... -Edward murmurou quando vi a faca de Kath voar até o lobisomem e voltar para suas mãos.

Eu estava com muito medo é muito preocupada. Afinal por ter uma babá que é um anjo, um melhor amigo que é um semi demônio, outro que é um cupido e um namorado vampiro eu estava bem protegida, ninguém além de mim tinha mais proteção e estávamos em desvantagem.

Uma névoa brilhante azul apareceu na nossa frente assim que descemos o último lance de escada e a faca de Kath voar. Eu já nem ligava que ela estava matando tanta gente, meu corpo estava dormente devido a adrenalina.

—Pare! – Edward gritou e a faca parou a milímetros de acertar o casal na nossa frente. – Ela é minha irmã e meu cunhado. – Edward disse e então eu vi, a bela loira escultural na minha frente, tinha roupas sociais e uma trança nos cabelos, os olhos eram azuis violeta. Ao seu lado havia um homem estilo um urso, ele era forte, alto, cabelos castanhos encaracolados.

—Onde está a puta da Alice? – A loira gritou com raiva. – Aquela rameira nos prendeu e só agora depois de dez minutos que conseguimos escapar. – Ela trincava os dentes e bufava como um touro.

—Descobri que Alice era traidora e matei ela. – Edward disse com raiva, mas sua voz logo suavizou.- Rosalie conheça minha prometida, Isabella Swan! Bella essa é minha irmã adotiva a feiticeira RosalieCullen.

—Olá é um prazer. – Disse tímida, ela tentou passar a barreira de Kath e franziu a testa. – Kath deixa eles entrarem e vamos indo até onde tem as grades de ferro, o tempo estacava acabando...

Todos assentiram e assim que as duas pessoas a mais entraram em nossa proteção começamos a correr em direção do sótão. Ignoramos muitas coisas que acontecia ao nosso redor, enquanto eu corria, ou melhor Edward me carregava, eu pensava na onde fui me meter? Qual motivo mesmo de querer perder meu bv, ou meu v-card? Por que eu tive mesmo que reclamar do meu cupido?

Eu deveria ter ficado em casa.

Mas se eu ficasse em casa, não conheceria Edward e meu coração não estaria tão disparado como está agora. Me aconcheguei mais nele até que entramos no sótão. Isso não era um dia de Hallowen normal, estava mais para uma noite de terror e por um momento eu me esqueci que era apenas para ser uma festa normal, com fantasias falsas de todos esses monstros. Isso era quase a hora do pesadelo.

Como alegria de pobre dura pouco, a minha dura mais ainda, assim que entramos no sótão senti uma pressão gigantesca nos comprimir e senti Kath se aproximar mais e o escudo ficar mais curto. Uma poeira negra se instalou e notei que era poeira de quantidade de tempo que não era utilizado, pois só hoje vi várias luzes diferentes, a de Rosalie, por exemplo, era um pozinho azul brilhante.

Quando consegui me estabilizar, ou melhor, quando Edward me deixou no chão e me protegeu, notei o que realmente estava acontecendo. Descendo as escadas estava Edmund, junto com um homem de aparência horrível, ele era a verdadeira definição do diabo, de tão horrível que era, atrás deles, estavam várias outras pessoas, todas muito macabras. Deveria ser fantasia, ninguém era tão feio assim.

—É irmãozinho, parece que você não vai conseguir tão facilmente levar a minha garota. Isabella é minha e vou demonstrar que, meu senhor Eros, é mais forte do que Afrodite! —Ele disse com fúria.

—Você só se esquece, Edmund, que para pegar Isabella você não tem que passar apenas por cima de Edward e se para defende-la terei que defender o vampiro, eu o farei! - Kath disse e então ela retirou um colar. - Não existe força o suficiente, você é um simples vampiro, não vai me derrotar. - Kath e sua forma arrogante disse. Outra coisa que nunca tinha reparado, ela era bem arrogante, mas não liguei, ela poderia ser arrogante para cima de qualquer outra pessoa que não seja eu.

Ela retirou um colar de não sei onde, as vezes parecia que ela era uma bruxa, pois apareciam coisas do nada e bem aleatórias, mas também ela era um anjo e anjos andavam prevenidos sempre. Ela pegou uma flecha de Mike e cortou o braço de Edmund, que gritou furioso quando o sangue caiu no colar. O vampiro cópia do mal do meu namorado sorriu torto, um sorriso que se ele fosse alguém do bem seria lindo, mas nesse momento era muito horrível e feio.

Estremeci.

—Oh minha querida Kath, devo dizer que algo me dizia que você estaria aqui... qual não foi minha surpresa quando soube que meu amigo Denver aqui foi seu primeiro protegido? - Ele riu e Kath ficou ainda mais tensa do que já estava. - Vamos ver como você se sai, será que conseguirá machuca-lo? - Sua face se fechou. - Pegue a garota!

—Mike! Destrua o colar! - Kath gritou e jogou o colar para o Mike ao mesmo tempo em que atacava Edmund, ela foi atingida por uma parede e o cara macabro entrou na frente dela. - Denver, saia da minha frente!

Não consegui ouvir a resposta dele, apenas vi o colar ser jogado para Mike, mas alguém o pegou no ar, era um dos bruxos de Edmund que agarrou ao mesmo tempo que meu melhor amigo. Ambos ficaram puxando o colar de um lado para o outro e o colar deveria ser bem mágico mesmo, pois não arrebentou e nem estava demonstrando que iria quebrar.

—Posso não te conhecer, Bella, mas ninguém vai tirar minha cunhada do meu irmão. - Rosalie disse e foi para a luta, Emmett foi junto e ele transformou-se em um grande urso negro que era quase do tamanho do local. Senti uma presença e comecei a gritar.

—Kath! Eles estão invadindo! - Gritei, mas ela não conseguia me ouvir, pois estava lutando com Denver, era socos, chutes e lutas muito rápidas para se quer eu ver quem está ganhando.

—Ninguém vai pegar você, Bella... - Edward disse e partiu pra cima do irmão e eu me encostei na parede desesperada.

Geralmente eu não era uma pessoa medrosa, mas nas circunstâncias eu não podia fazer muita coisa, eu queria muito poder ajuda-los, mas eu tenho apenas essa base de ferro. Olhei ao meu redor e via os fantasmas uns lutando contra os outros acima da minha cabeça, haviam algumas armaduras que lutavam contra vampiros e cada vez que elas caíam no chão elas eram reconstruídas.

Haviam bruxos lutando, vampiros lutando, desde a entrada, até mesmo ao nosso redor, havia uma pequena bolha que eu me encontrava que impedia a grande maioria de entrar e realmente me levar e me machucar. Eu queria chorar como uma criancinha e nunca desejei ter algum poder para ajudar meus amigos, pois me preocupava com todos eles. Do meu lado esquerdo vi um dos monstros –Nessas fantasias eu não sabia diferenciar quais eram as criaturas- Tentar ultrapassar o escudo de Kath.

O escudo balançou e ele estava quase conseguindo quando gritei e bati nele com o ferro que estava em minhas mãos com força. De repente Tyler aparece e começa a enfrentar o monstro e observei melhor, ele estava com a capa e todo vestido como o personagem do filme o pânico.

—Tyler, o que está acontecendo? - Perguntei desesperada para meu melhor amigo e toda encolhida.

—Kath está prestando atenção na luta, Bella. Ela consegue se concentrar, mas não é cem por cento. A pessoa que está lutando junto com ela é um dos protegidos dela, na história conta que ela tentou influenciar as decisões dele para as coisas positivas, mas ninguém sabe o que aconteceu e ele foi um humano que foi para o inferno. Ele é alguém como um filho que foi para o mau caminho e ela não consegue ser tão eficaz quanto quer.

Tyler sorriu triste e eu engoli em seco, não queria ir para o caminho ruim e me tornar inimiga de Kath, me lembrei de todas as vezes que ela me defendeu, ou que ela esteve comigo mesmo que eu não soubesse. Vi o tal do Denver jogar Kath para longe e o colar que Mike ainda brigava para ganhar voou longe de todos em um canto escuro.

Lembrei das palavras de Kath sobre destruírem o colar, peguei a minha barra de ferro e corri até o colar, mas em algum momento senti um monstro, vestido de padre macabro, quebrou minha perna e gritei, vi Tyler e Mike pulando em cima de mim e lutando contra. Vi a espada de Kath reluzindo no meio do salão e me arrastei para segura-la.

—Mike! Tyler! Me dêem cobertura! - Gritei para meus amigos quando peguei a espada dela, quando vi um pé na minha frente e alguém segura meu pescoço, lembrei de quando eu era criança e Kath utilizou a faca. Enfiei a faca no pé e a pessoa me soltou e desintegrou, fui me arrastando mais para o colar e levantei a espada quebrando o objeto em várias partes.

—NÃO! - Ouvi um grito e então alguma mão me segurou pelo pescoço, o tal de Denver me segurava fortemente e minha respiração ficou presa. - Acharam mesmo que destruindo a magia de Eros, ele não teria um segundo plano? - Ele sorriu de forma macabra. - Que bom que irei me vingar principalmente da nova favorita de Kath... Vou me vingar pelo meu senhor e por mim mesmo. - Seu dente era meio amarelado e todos os dentes eram pontiagudos, minha mente não estava mais pensando direito devido a falta de ar, senti algo enfiar no meu peito e mais uma movimentação no fundo.

—Kath, NÃO! - Ouvi Tyler gritar, a tempo de ver Kath com uma outra espada, essa era três vezes maior, ela era flamejante, dando a intenção de ser feita de fogo com uns detalhes dourado.

Meu anjo da guarda levou a faca no chão quando estava quase sentindo mais ainda a falta de ar e quase desfalecendo. Antes da minha mente desligar com a falta de ar, consegui ver uma luz forte e uma miniexplosão quando a espada de Kath tocou o chão, perdi completamente o ar e apaguei.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada, mas quando acordei reconheci que ainda estávamos todos no porão, entrei em desespero ao ver todos deitado e Kath de joelhos na espada dela. Senti que minha perna não estava mais doendo e consegui me levantar, vi Edward caído e corri até ele.

—Edward? Por favor, acabei de te conhecer, não... Morra... - Chorei baixinho.

—Nenhum deles morreram, Bella, estão apenas... dormindo. Você acordou por ser humana. - Kath disse com a voz fraca e corri até ela a abraçando.

—O que aconteceu? Você está bem? - Me aproximei dela e notei que ela estava bem gelada, suas asas estavam baixas e não tinha tanto brilho.

—Sim, eu estou bem, apenas usei muita energia e a explosão final foi o pior, tive que escolher dentre todos os seres místicos, quem estava do nosso lado e quem estava contra antes de explodir e elimina-los. - Aos poucos, cada um foi acordando, todos estavam confusos e Kath explicou a eles cada passo e cada coisa que aconteceu e o motivo de terem "desmaiado". - Vocês todos estão livres, nenhum ganhou e Mike avise sua mãe para desistir dessa guerra contra Eros, não adianta de nada, olha a destruição que aconteceu...

Desisti de ouvir Kath dar um sermão na mãe de Mike e corri para os braços de Edward. O bom de ter um anjo da guarda e ela ser uma arrogante intrometida é que ela pode me curar de qualquer machucado, mas o melhor foi que encontrei meu amor verdadeiro, o amor a primeira vista.

Colei meus lábios nos de Edward e nos beijamos mais uma vez naquela noite. Foi o segundo de muitos beijos, hoje perdi apenas meu BV, quem sabe futuramente não demore tanto para perder meu v-card, pois da forma que Edward grudava em mim ele também desejava o mesmo.

Mas isso fica para uma outra história.

FIM!


End file.
